The present invention relates generally to electric motors for automobile engine cooling applications and, more particularly, to a dual motor configuration having a primary brushless motor and a secondary brush motor with integrated speed control.
In engine cooling applications, there is a need for dual engine cooling fans. Conventionally, this has been achieved using dual brush motors. Wound field-type motors generally have speed controlled by altering the field flux. This is done by changing the current or the number of coil turns in the field winding. With these types of motors, however, the number of speeds available is limited.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a dual motor configuration for an engine cooling application whereby different combinations of speeds of first and second motors can be selectively chosen to meet cooling requirements of an engine.